communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Cizagna
Herzlich willkommen! Hallo Cizagna, wir begrüßen dich als Neuzugang unter den registrierten Wikianern! Wikia ist eine Sammlung von Gemeinschaftswebseiten, die du bearbeiten kannst. Alle Seiten auf Wikia.com können von jedem Besucher bearbeitet und weiterentwickelt werden. Wir alle erwarten, dass mit dir ein weiterer Star-Autor den Weg in unsere Gemeinde gefunden hat und hoffen, dass du nicht nur ein vorübergehender Gast bleibst. Unter Hilfe:Tutorial kannst du dir einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, wie alles hier funktioniert. Diese Seite regelt alle Verwaltungsangelegenheiten. Fragen kannst du am besten im Forum stellen. Viele Antworten finden sich jedoch schon auf der Hilfe-Seite. Wenn sich dort nicht gleich eine Lösung findet, helfen die meisten Benutzer und alle Administratoren der Wikia gerne. Falls du dein Können testen willst, kannst Du auf der Spielwiese herumtoben und zunächst alles ausprobieren. Benutzerseite Eine Benutzerseite ist nicht vorgeschrieben, wäre aber ideal. Schreibe dort alles über dich hinein, was du bereit bist deinen Mitschreibern mitzuteilen. Bitte beachte, das deine Benutzerseite kein Wiki ist. Wenn du eines erstellen willst, gehe zu Wikia Requests. Falls du deine Idee nur ausprobieren möchtest, gehe zu Mini-Wikia. Benutzer-Diskussion Die Benutzer-Diskussionsseite funktioniert wie ein Briefkasten. Andere Benutzer hinterlassen auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nachrichten, du kannst dann auch auf derselben Seite eine Antwort hinzufügen, da man mit Hilfe der Beobachtungsliste deine Reaktionen angezeigt bekommt. Genauso kannst du andere Benutzer anschreiben, vergiss nur nicht, deren Diskussionsseite in deine Beobachtungsliste aufzunehmen. Unterschrift Bitte vergiss nicht, bei Diskussionen deinen Beitrag zu „unterschreiben“, damit man später noch nachvollziehen kann, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Du unterschreibst deinen Beitrag, indem du vier Tilden anfügst: ~~~~ Beim Speichern wandelt das System die Tilden in deinen Namen und das aktuelle Datum und Uhrzeit um. Bilder Wenn du deine Bilder hochlädst, vergiss bitte nicht die Angaben zur Lizenz. Bilder ohne Lizenz müssen leider aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen über kurz oder lang gelöscht werden, was oft schade ist. Viel Spaß und Erfolg bei Wikia! --Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 07:52, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hi, too much German above? :) :Lol i have been call a "Schlitzohr" =P --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 17:31, 28 Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, and you know what that means...? I know it, but I think not in English, less in Spanish ^^ My Spanish isn't that good... ehm... how to say :) ¡hasta luego! ;) ...and have a nice day Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:41, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah i had to translate the de.wikipedia page with a translator xD --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 17:46, 28 Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehe, and I know how bad the translations are ^^ Do you speak German or French? I mean, I don't have to ask for English or Spanish :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:49, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::No. but i have a french friend i could ask him to translate it for me =3 --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 17:56, 28 Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, then you may need to activate him if I start to speak French ^^ hehe :) I think I'd let you work on, I'm so annoying ^^ Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:01, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC)